Lost in the Woods
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: Jerome and Mara get lost in the woods. Jara. For Fabina.Fan14's challenge.


A/N: So this fanfic is for 14's Jara contest. And I had to enter because I love Jara so much! I am also trying sooooo hard to write this K or K+ rated, it's going to be hard. It'll probably take a while to write this because I may stop writing just to fangirl at the perfectioness of Jara. I had an idea how to start this fanfic and then they had a Jara scene on HOA similar to what I was going to write! Ok I'll start this now…

* * *

><p>Mara was sitting on the couch, reading her favorite book. Almost everybody else in the house were gone. Jerome walked in.<p>

"Oh, Hello Mara," he sat next to her on the couch. Mara looked over to him and smiled. "Glad to know I'm not alone."

"Hello Jerome," Mara said. "I didn't notice, Do you know where they are?"

"Well, I know Alfie is hanging out with Amber, Fabian, Nina, and Patricia like he usually does," Jerome answered. "Eddie probably got in trouble again. And Joy is somewhere."

"Oh, ok." Mara said, and went back to reading her book. Jerome gently pushed her book down. Mara looked up at him and tilted her head.

"So, I was thinking," he said. "We should do something."

"Like what?" Mara asked curiously.

"Like," Jerome answered. "We should hang out. Go outside, just walk around, and talk." Mara thought about it for a while.

"Well, ok." she smiled. She put down her book and stood up. Jerome smiled back at her and stood up also.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jerome and Mara were walking side by side. They were both quiet since they had no idea what to talk about.<p>

"Name something to talk about." Jerome demanded.

"Uhhh," Mara thought outloud. "School."

"School?" Jerome snorted. "Really, Mara? It's so boring, Why would I want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Mara said. "I have no idea what to talk about and it was the first thing that came to mind."

"That's believable," Jerome mumbled. "You have to get school off your mind, have fun every once in a while." They stopped walking, since they were near the end of the field, and turned towards each other.

"I am having fun." Mara retorted.

"It doesn't seem like it."

Mara sighed.

"Why don't," Jerome started to say, he then looked around and noticed the woods nearby. "we continue our walk in the woods."

"Uh, I don't know, Jerome…" Mara said, unsurely.

"What's wrong, Mara?" Jerome asked teasingly. Mara rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine," she said. "It is just a walk." Jerome smiled.

"I thought so." he said.

So they continued their walk into the woods. And they continued to be quiet again.

"Is there anything else to talk about?" Jerome asked. "Besides school."

"I don't know." Mara replied.

"What about your love life?" Jerome asked.

"What about it?"

"Well," Jerome said. "Are you still single, Are you over Mick yet or?"

"Uh," Mara said awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm single, and I guess I'm over Mick now. I mean, it's not going we would still date while I'm here and he's all the way in Australia. I had to move on."

"Oh," Jerome nodded. "Nice to know." Mara looked at Jerome suspiciously. Then she realized something.

"Um, Jerome," she said and she stopped walking. "Where are we?" Jerome stopped walking too.

"I don't know." Jerome said slowly.

"Are we lost?" Mara asked, worried. Her eyes got big and she started to look anxious.

"No, no," Jerome lied. "We're just…shi-"

"Jerome!" Mara snapped. "Don't you dare curse now!"

"Sorry," Jerome apologized. "Just calm down, Mara."

"How can I? We're lost in the woods!" Mara shouted. She turned around. "And from what I see: We are nowhere near the entrance!"

"Well, look at the bright side." Jerome said hopefully.

"What?" Mara questioned bitterly.

"We get to know each even more?" Jerome suggested. "More time for talking."

"I guess." Mara said.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Jerome asked.

"What?" Mara looked confused.

"What's your favorite color?" Jerome repeated himself. Mara realized he was attempting to get to know her more.

"Uh, purple," she answered. "What's your favorite?"

"Blue," he replied. "Now you ask me a question."

"Ok," she said. "What's your favorite book?"

"Harry Potter." he answered right away.

"Any specific book?"

"Nope, just the whole series. And yours?"

"My favorite book would probably be The Catcher in the Rye."

"I have never even heard of that book." Jerome laughed.

"Never?" Mara asked. "It's a best-selling book."

"Do I look like I read?" Jerome asked.

"No." Mara answered, and laughed. Jerome laughed with her.

"See? It's working!" Jerome pointed out. "Ok, What's your favorite animal?"

"A cat." Mara answered.

"Blegh." Jerome fake gagged. "I prefer dogs."

"Why though?" Mara asked. "I love cats. They're so cute and keep you company when you're lonely."

"Well, Mara, Dogs _are_ known as a man's best friend," Jerome said. "And cats are like little demons. They have claws and they are lazy. Besides, you don't need a cat if you're not going to be lonely."

"How do you know I'm not going to end up alone?" Mara questioned.

"Because I know." Jerome replied, and smiled at Mara. Mara nodded then looked at the path they were taking to get back.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Mara asked.

"I'm pretty sure we are." Jerome told her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you really sure.""I'm really sure."

"Are you really _really_ sure?"

"Yes, I am, Mara." Jerome said.

"Ok." Mara nodded.

* * *

><p>About an hour has passed by. Mara had realized that they were going the wrong way, which proved Jerome wrong. They were still talking.<p>

"You know you look really pretty today." Jerome told Mara. Mara blushed.

"Actually, I didn't know that." Mara said. Jerome stopped walking and Mara stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Well, you should know that." Jerome said. He pushed Mara's hair out of her face. She smiled when she felt his hand brush up against her cheek. Jerome leaned in and Mara looked at him. Their eyes both lowered and Jerome leaned in even closer. He paused before closing his eyes and then his lips met hers. Mara kissed back and then they both pulled back.

"You kissed me." Mara stated, out of breath.

"You kissed back," Jerome said. Mara bit her lip and Jerome smiled at her. "Ok, let's find out how to get out of here." He took Mara's hand and Mara smiled.

For the next 30 minutes, they continued walking while holding hands.

"It's getting a bit dark." Mara said, worried.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe." Jerome reassured her. Mara squeezed Jerome's hand.

"Look," Mara pointed out. "I think we're near the entrance!" They were.

"Finally!" Jerome said. They got out of the woods and Mara cheered. Mara jumped onto Jerome, hugging him. Jerome laughed. Mara let go of him and smiled.

"I love you, Mara." Jerome said, looking down at her.

"I love you too." Mara said. Jerome smiled at her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: THE END! I think this is like the longest thing I have ever written. Omg, and I actually did fan girl at this. I worked on this for like 3 days or so. Don't forget to review! :D


End file.
